The Nations Plus One
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Would the world, as in, the nations, really be able to manage it if a girl, specifically, a fairy, were to join their midst? Better than the summary, I swear!
1. Chapter 1

**The Nations Plus One**

**:D This idea came to me in the weirdest way. See, usually when I get ideas for stories, I'm doing something completely un-Hetalia related. (I.e. brushing my teeth, braiding yarn, etc. etc.) But I got the idea for this while watching episode 64. So, yeah.**

**Sum.: Would the world (as in, the nations) really be able to manage it if a girl (specifically, a fairy) were to join their midst? PrussiaXOC Better than the summary, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do, however, own my Iggy plushy, my Hungary cosplay, and Jeane-Claire/Annabee.**

**Jeane-Claire POV**

**Chapter 1: The Curious Study of Collected Chaos**

It would be entirey impossible to describe the mass shock that erupted over the room. Everyone's faces plainly read the same thought: "Who on earth is this _girl_, and why did Arthur risk the nations' exposure so greatly?"

Okay, so that's technically two thoughts.

I hid timidly behind Arthur, which was rather easy to do considering my small stature. It would've been even _more _easy if my breasts weren't so annoyingly large.

Not that I'm bragging.

As Arthur rather irritably shushed everyone, I cast a shy look around the room. I had been living with Arthur long enough to know who mostly everyone was at a glance.

For instance, the extremely huge looking blonde that sat with a brunnette who seemed to have never learned what personal-space was would be Ludwig (Germany) and Feliciano (). The blonde with stubble that was practically drooling as soon as he caught sight of the fact that I was an animate, breathing person, would have to be Francis (France).

But a few where hard to place. Of course, all of that was solved as soon as they spoke clearly.

"I suppose I'm the one who speaks what everyone is thinking, da, but why do you have a human here, Arthur?" A rather, um, _squishy _looking blonde-ish-silver-ish man said. Despite the friendly look on his face, or the soft purple irises in his eyes, he gave a rather scary aura.

This would be Ivan. (Known to humans as Russia.)

Arthur simply ground his teeth. "Oi, using words like 'human' would have given it away even if she hadn't already known!"

A blonde with glasses, a bomber jacket, and a huge grin on his face laughed at this. "Iggy, why would you be so stupid to tell a human about us?" He laughed even louder.

He appeared completely (A) insane (B) idiotic or (C) all of the above.

This must be Alfred. (America, and Arthur's _obvious _love interest.)

I felt my face grow bright red. My mind was yelling at me to calm down, and that I always was an idiot when emotional, but I couldn't hold back the angry rage. "How dare all of you question Arthur's judgement? Obviously known of you really appreciate how intelligent he is. If he decided to tell a human about you group of- of- bumbling baboons, then he damn bloody well knows what he's doing!"

It took only one second for the silverette who I had already dubbed Gilbert (Prussia) to process all of this and say rather rudely "rawr." You know, what all of those idiotic teenage boys say whenever a girl yells?

A shot him a rather obscene finger gesture, which Gilbert guffawed at and Arthur facepalmed.

"You just gave them the wrong idea about our relationship, you know," he whispered underneath his palm. I could see, already, that the small ammount of girl nations had huddled up and were gossiping, and that the men were looking extremely confused/disappointed/whatever.

It was mostly only Francis that had that disappointed "damn-she's-already-taken" look.

I blushed wildly. "Oh. I'm sorry, sir."

He shrugged it off and said through his teeth as he surveyed the chaos, "You don't suppose that I should tell them, then, since you botched this?"

I idly gestured to the loud group of nations. "Nothing would shut them up better."

He smirked. "Oh, my, how I've raised you well, Jeane-Claire."

I pouted and said through clenched teeth, "Annabee, damnit."

He tsked and gave me an "I'll talk to you later about that" glance before yelling loudly for everyone's attention.

As soon as everyone shut their traps, he began. "I know all of you are confused. And I know all of you do rightly so believe that the mystical beings I see whicharerealandyouknowit are a sign of insanity. So, here is my living proof. Everyone, this is Jeane-Claire, a fairy who has lost half her magicacl power and cannot properly hide herself."

Everyone giggled. Several said "surrrreeeee." And Alfred twirled his finger in a circle near his head, crossing his eyes at Arthur.

I stomped my right foot three times in slow, loud thumps. And Alfred was now floating in the air, having a new, upside down, birds-eye view of the meeting room.

Let me just say that Alfred needs to learn how to scream a little more manlier.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Arthur glanced at me with a knowing look. "Alfred, I believe you've seen enough TV to realize what happens when the hero says those words."

His eyes widened as the fact dawned on him. "I mean-"

"Too late." I whispered, knocking the same three knocks with my left foot.

He came crashing down, landing face first on the floor.

Everyone was silent. Arthur paused for his appearance, not running over to Alfred's side like he so desperately wanted to do. Alfred moaned in light pain. I checked my boots for scuff marks.

Finally, Ludwig took a deep breath and said quietly (at least, quietly for him), "How?"

I stepped forward, more than happy to explain.

**8D Yay! This chapter was really sucky. I haven't written anything in a while. In fact, I might even rewrite the entire thing.**

**...Not likely, though. I'm too lazy. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed! Since I have nothing better to do, I'm going to start working on the next chapter. Yay! I'll explain the story's organizational make-up in the next A/N, okay?**

**Review!**


	2. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
